Family Matters
by SkylarHarris
Summary: When Kaya's mother receives a letter from a family member, she wastes no time and takes off with Kaya and her sister in tow. But when her mother gets there she realizes he may have an ulterior motive to inviting them. Kayas mother realizes she made the wrong decision when he tries to reveal the family secret. It is too late to turn back when Kaya and her sister are captured by hook
1. Arriving

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_ is all I have heard for the past four hours. My sister, Tris, has been texting all of her friends non stop. "god would you cut it out" I screech at her from the front seat of the car.

"you're just jealous I actually have friends not those three weirdos you hang out with" she stuck her tongue out at me

"you're thirteen, lord knows why mom got you a phone!" I roll my eyes

"if you two do not stop bickering I am going to pull over, give you a map and make you walk!" our mother shouts at us

"it's her fault!" Tris protests, my mother sighs rubbing her forehead

"Tris sweetie, wouldn't it be nice to talk to your family? We are going out to the country side to be with family, why not communicate with us?"

"because she's self centered and being associated with us would 'ruin her rep'" I air quote

"oh shut up, are we almost there?" Tris complains

"almost" mother states

"speaking of family, who is this Daniel Octavious Darling II?" I mock using the best English accent I can muster.

"he is your..." she pauses counting something out in her head "cousin I believe" she looks unsure

"great clarity mom" I say putting my feet up onto the dash

"well he is your grandmothers brothers son."

"so he's my second cousin?"

"I have no idea! Stop asking me such questions while I am driving!" my mother commanded

We had traveled to England from Canada in order to meet this man and I am still unsure of who he is. But apparently he wants to meet us and 'get back into our lives' which to me means nothing seeing as I have never met him, but my mother seems to like him enough to stop life back home and just come here.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_ the noise in the back seat continues. "that's it!" I shriek unbuckling my seat belt and reaching behind me trying to pry the phone out of my sisters hands.

"hands off!" she screams

"give it to me!" I yell back

"Kaya let go of your sisters phone it is not your property!" my mother shrieks as I keep trying to get the phone. My sister tugs twisting my body and causing me to kick my mothers hand. She swerves off the road and into a field.

"sit down!" she yells trying to slow the car down

I immediately take my seat and buckle up. The car swerves over the rough ground causing our luggage to bounce around and one case fall into my sisters lap. The car hits a bump and almost tips over hanging on two tires for three seconds before falling back into its regular position.

My mother turns to look at me her eyes furious I laugh nervously "what can I say?" I smile weakly she opens her mouth to speak when I see a middle aged man running towards us.

"we're here" my mother says putting on a fake smile and getting out of the car.

"are you okay?" a man with a thick accent asks

"we are fine, just a simple road mishap" my mother answers

"Helen!" the mans eyes light up upon the realization of who we are.

"Daniel!" my mother exclaims as they embrace.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_ my sister gets out of the car and stands beside me. I look at her, in her distracted state, grab her phone out of her hand and chuck it as hard as I can into the field.

"that was not necessary!" she yells at me as I sigh in relief

"oh but it was" I smirk

Daniel looks at both of us "you must be Kaya and Tris" we both nod as he hugs us as warmly.

"I am so happy to see you two have come along with your mother"

I smile, "we are glad to be here"

"yeah" Tris fakes a smile

I go around to the back of the car to grab my bags "let me help you with that" a tall stalky old man says, his voice sounds like he swallowed gravel.

"it's okay I got it" I reply

"I insist" he says he is wearing a suit with a bow tie.

"bow ties are cool" I joke seeing if he responds I laugh lightly as his face remains blank

"much amused madam" he states coldly

"what ever if she wants to carry her stuff let her, here" my sister barges through me and hands him her bags.

We begin to walk forward I follow in the footsteps of the tall man "so not a_ Doctor Who_ fan eh?" I say looking up at him

"no" he responds flatly

He stops in his tracks gesturing with his elbow forward "I will show you to your room" he says I look up to see a house bigger than I had ever seen. The front had clean cut bushes and and two large shiny wooden doors. The house was only three stories but was big enough to house most of Africa.

"oh my god" I say looking up awestruck Tris was beside me with the same expression.

"yes it is nice" says the man again with a blank expression.

"hell yeah!" Tris states running up to the house

"miss do be careful the tile has just been waxed"

"you wax the outside?" I question

"it is needed living in the country" just as the words leave his mouth my sister reaches the stairs to enter the house and fall down landing oh her butt. I break into laughter as she rolls on the ground in pain.

"shut up" she moans as I continued laughing while passing on my way into the house. The grand entrance was huge, with a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling and large while marble stairs leading up stairs.

"your room is over here" said the man we followed him up stairs my sister holding her butt.

The hallways were lined with closed doors, so much to explore.

He lead us five doors down to the right and then at the end of that hall was a large window that looked out to a pool. I could see my mother and Daniel talking, no wait not talking, arguing.

"we're here" the man says. He opens a door to a room with two beds on either side, two dressers, a large couch with a flat screen tv in front of it and their are two vanities and full length mirrors on either wall. Also on either side of the room there was separate bathroom each with their own shower and separate bathtub.

"I have to share with her" my sister pointed at me in disgust

"grow up" I state

"yes madam, now my name is Gerald I am your butler for the time you are here, if you need anything feel free to page me simply" he walks over to a white box on the wall and opens it pressing two buttons and his hip rung "just press these two buttons and I will get a page letting me know you need something" he still has yet to smile

"thank you Gerald" I smile "I think we are going to unpack" he nods and walks away.

I close the door, "can you believe this?" I question looking around the room

"I can't believe I have to share with you" Tris sighs sitting down on a bed

"oh get over it, we're roomies now" I shout running up and tackling her before tickling her stomach

"STOP!" she screams through laughs

I stopped "you are so weird" she says

"you haven't seen the half of it" I smirk

"what does that mean?" she questions

"absolutely nothing" I look at her before eyeing the book shelf in the corner of the room.

I walk over looking at all the titles "someones into fantasy adventures" I say aloud

"what's he got?" Tris asks

"quite a few Peter Pan books, all first edition, he's got the journey to the center of the earth, a bunch on fairies, and a lot in what looks like Greek I think, maybe Latin"

"odd" she says now behind me

"must like to be elsewhere"

"what do you mean?"

I sigh "you read those kind of books to get out of your world and into a fantastical one filled with adventure and fun but you know it's safe because you're in your own home and just reading it's like a safe haven for the sad and lonely"

"why do you know this?" she questions me

"because it's what I do" I say

"you're sad?"

"and lonely" I respond scanning the book shelves once more.


	2. Secrets

"time for dinner" Gerald says from the doorway, Tris rushes from her closet.

"finally I'm starving!" she exclaims

Gerald leads us down several hallways all lined with doors, before turning down a long hallway that is simply just walls. _Where are all the doors?_ I think the walls are covered with maps and pictures all of the same place, but still no doors.

We turn down another hallway and at the end of it there is two large doors that open to a large dining room.

"girls, glad you could join us!" Daniel says merrily

We sit down beside each other at a large well finished table. As food is brought out by two waiters. One an old man the other quite young maybe in his early twenties.

"tonight is fresh pheasant with french potatoes and freshly picked peas." Gerald announces

"what's a pheasant?" Tris asks me I shrug unsure

"well lets eat!" Daniel says "so how was your ladies trip?" he questions us

"long" Tris answers poking at her questionable meat

"your house is more lovely than I remember" my mother states looking around

"this is just a summer home" Daniel shrugs I almost choke on my food "as well I have taken the liberty of moving your car to the garage." he says for the first time sounding pretentious enough to match his name.

"thank you Daniel" my mother nods towards him

I look down at my plate taking a bit of the meat and slowly eating it.

"now there is the matter of why you came here" Daniel starts

"Daniel don't" my mother states

"they have to know, Helen"

"no they do not have to get caught up in my mothers and grandmothers nonsense" my mother states her voice stern

"what nonsense?" questions Tris

"Tris honey it is none of your concern" mother says gently

"clearly it is" I chime in

"they are of the right age, Helen, as well if they get much older they have no chance." Daniel says

"I don't need you filling my children's heads with stories, we already had this conversation."

"is that what you were arguing about earlier?" I question

My mother sighs, "it is!" I shout

"what's so important that you can't tell us, you promised never to keep anything from us" Tris adds

"I know what I said" my mother snaps at her, "but you don't need to get caught up in the families nonsense stories and lies!"

"please Helen they need to know" Daniel urges

"they do not!" she slams her fork and knife down "end of discussion."

I look down at my plate picking at the food. Mother lets out a long sigh "Kaya take your sister to bed, you've had a long day it's time for some rest" she says her voice calm.

I nod as Tris and I get up, we walk out the door and as soon as we close it I can hear the screaming start.

"I thought we were here because he is sick?" Tris asks

"so did I"

"I'm really not in the mood for sleep" she states

"neither, want to explore?"

"why not" she shrugs "where do we start?"

"here" I said stopping in the hallway with no doors

"what's there to do here? There's no doors" she points out

"exactly" I say "everywhere else is lined with doors except here."

"okay well what are all these drawings of?" she questions

"don't know, looks like an island" I said examining one of the pictures the island is large and round with many bodies of water within it. Right beside it was a map of the same island.

"look at this" I point to the map "mermaid Lagoon, Cannibal Cove those are weird names for lakes"

Tris walks over she snorts "Indian camp, Hangmans Tree, who names one tree?"

She continues to examine the map as I walk along the wall. I reach the end of the hallway and in the next one to the right there is a door on the corner. It's different from the rest, the rest were all plain and a deep brown, but this one was a light brown with spirals running through the old wood.

I open the door and peer into the room it's tiny and is completely empty except for a chair with a single book in it. The walls are painted with the same map and island as in the other hallway.

"Tris get in here!" I shout

"what?" she says walking into the room and looking around "okay, this guy has a problem"

I grab the book from the chair and look at the cover 'The Fantastical Adventures of Peter Pan' "I've never seen this book before"

"there's a shock" Tris laughs

I open the cover "look who it's written by" I gasp she walks up to me peering over my shoulder "this book is based upon the true and fantastic stories of Peter Pan and Daniel Octavious Darling I, written by Daniel Octavious Darling I" I say

"true? That's a laugh" Tris says

"maybe" I contemplate "but look, this room it's too small"

"what do you mean?" she questions me

"there is no doors on the other hallway and this room takes up maybe a fifth of the wall there is still a lot of room missing." I state

"so?"

"there's got to be something" I look around feeling the walls

"this isn't a movie, there isn't secret passages that doesn't happ-" she spoke as the wall clicked and opened

"you were saying" I smirk

I look down through the door there is nothing but darkness. I pull out my phone and put on the flash. "come on" I say

"you want me to go down a dark creepy passage way in a strange mans house?" she questions her eyes filled with horror

"yes." I say she grabs my hand and squeezes tightly as we walk through the door.

I aim the light at the ground as we walk through the dark passage. The ground turns into a stone stair way. "this way, watch your step" I tell her as we climb the spiraling stairs.

We reach the top, there's a door I try the handle "it's locked" I inform her.

"move over" she rolls her eyes at me, I shine the light on the lock as she pulls bobby pins out of her hair. She bends them out of place and jimmies them into the lock. It clicks open she smiles.

"there"

"where in the world id you learn that?" I question quite shocked

"I don't get money from no where" she smirks

"you steal from moms safe?!" I ask shocked

"when necessary" she shrugs and opens the door. It reveals a dusty wooded room, "must be the attic" Tris says

I nod looking around there are three old bed frames one on top of the other. Tris laughs from the other side of the room.

"who names their dog Nana?" she points to a large dog house with the name Nana painted on top.

"dunno" I answer looking around the room it is filled with stuff from the 1900's until the second world war. I find an army helmet and it is dented but still in tacked. It is on top of a chest.

"look at this" I say opening the chest inside there is a beautiful pink gown clearly from the early 1900's.

"that's gorgeous" says Tris taking it from my hand and measuring it to her body

"I think you've get a few years to go" I laugh she sticks out her tongue.

I look back in the chest there is a beaten up teddy bear and a doll of a boy wearing green with red hair it is clearly younger than the bear. I pick up the doll and see a small hat underneath it the same color as the clothes on the doll.

"what's that?" Tris questions dress still in hand.

"a doll" I respond

"I got that, but who is it" she exclaims

"I don't know, it's just a doll" I say placing it on the ground next to the chest. I look back into the chest, a tattered purple cardigan is within it. I push that to the side reaching the bottom of the chest.

"oh my god" I exclaim picking up four gold coins, three pearls, a ruby and a diamond. I put the pearls, ruby and diamond down and examine the coins.

"what the?" Tris says looking at the treasure.

The coins are like nothing I have ever seen, the imprint is of the same island that's on the walls and in the maps. 'Neverland' written on top.

"where's Neverland" I question Tris

"I've never heard of it." she says crouching down beside me "Kaya, do you think this has anything to do with what Daniel was saying at dinner?" she asks me

"I honestly couldn't tell you" I say just as my phone rings I look at the I.D 'mother'

"crap." I answer "mother?"

"where are you two I went to check on you and you're gone"

"we got a bit lost" I lie

"alright, do you know where you are?" she questions

"yeah, we've found our way well be back in a bit" I say hanging up quickly.

"put the stuff back we have to go" I say


	3. Stories

Light shines through the window, warming up my face. My eyes flutter open to see Tris staring at her bikini clad body. "what are you doing?" I question groggily

"I'm getting fat" she huffs grabbing the tiny amount of fat that sits on her flat stomach.

"you're insane, you weight like 90 pounds" I roll over pulling the blanket over my head.

"well if I am going to look good in this bikini, I need to be thin and I'm brinking on obese" she states

I throw the blanket off my body "you are no where near obese, you are skin and bones!" I half shout

"well I better look good there is no way I am letting that waiter see me in a disheveled state" she says

"the waiter? From last night? He's like 22!"

"you're point?"

"my point is you're thirteen!"

"what because you're sixteen you think you have a better shot?"

"I don't want a shot" I lie back down

"why not he's hot and it's not like we're in the middle of London there isn't a lot of choice." she turns around examining her butt

"I fear for the next generation" I state getting out of bed. Tris's tan skin looks a little orange in the light of the room, she ties her thick brown hair up in a messy bun.

"I'm heading to the pool" she says walking out of the room.

I begin to get ready showering then throwing on black skinny jeans and a plain purple v-neck tee shirt. I walk over to the book shelf picking out 'Peter Pan' as a child my mother never let us read it or watch any of the movies, she said that they were ridiculous and we didn't need our minds filled with such poppycock. What does that even mean? Poppycock.

I sit on my bed and begin to read. I'm not two pages in when my mother walks in.

"what on earth are you reading?!" she shrieks

"a book" I say quietly

"what have I told you, this story is forbidden! It is nothing but lies and poppycock!" she yells snatching the book from my hand and walking over to the book shelves and taking all the other copies.

"but why?" I ask her

"because I said so!" she informs me angry

"that is not a legitimate reason!" I shout

"I don't have to have a legitimate reason! I am your mother and my word is final!"

"what are you hiding?" I ask calmly

"nothing, you just don't need _this_ filling your head" she says quickly standing in the door way she turns to look at me "your sister is at the pool, you should join her." with that she was off.

What she had said sounded more like a demand than suggestion. But I don't want to go to the pool. I walk down the many hallways towards the passage way, I walk up the stone steps and enter the dusty room once again.

I glance around the room noticing a lamp on the wall, I turn It on and the room is illuminated. In the far corner of the room there's a coat hook with a top hat on it and a blazer.

I walk over placing the top hat on my head. I look around the room and see a dust covered mirror against one of the walls. I wipe the dust off and gaze at my refection my blue eyes look dull in this light and my long caramel hair is in my face but the top hat looks dashing. I smirk, before turning my attention back the the chest.

I open it pulling out the dress and placing it down on the floor. I pull out the Cardigan I had discarded the night before, it was small meant for a young girl. I put it along with the dress, under the cardigan was a picture in a frame. I lifted it up it was a family mother, father, two sons and a daughter.

I looked at the picture the youngest of the children was holding the teddy bear, I dug through the chest and found the bear, it is the same one.

"hmm" I say aloud to myself I turn the frame over and pop the picture out. Written on the back in black ink is 'Mary and George Darling with children Wendy, John and Michael, 1920'

"Darling? That's Daniels last name" I say to myself

"indeed it is" says Daniel from behind me I freeze and turn around.

"I'm sorry, I-I just found this place I didn't mean to intrude" I spit out quickly, standing up

"don't worry, I don't mind, in fact I was hoping you'd find this" he smiles glancing at the hat on my head. I quickly pull it off, looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry" I say again he uses his pointer finger to lift my chin.

"like I said don't be, I was hoping you'd find this just like your grandmother you are, full of wonder and a sense of exploration and adventure." he smiles widely

"you got all that from me finding a room?" I question

"well look at where you are compared to your sister." he says

"oh." I say

"follow me" he states leading me back out of the room and down the spiraling stairs back into the small room. He sits down in the chair and gestured for me to sit on the arm of it, I do as told.

"I believe it is time you are told a story" he picks up the book from the ground "but before I do you must swear never tell your mother I told you" he looks me right in the eye

"of course" I say

"indeed" he states "where to start, did your mother ever tell you her maiden name?"

I shake my head, I had never really thought about it before.

"well her maiden name is Darling, that makes her Helen Darling, your grandmother Jane Darling and great grandmother Wendy Darling"

"the girl from the picture" I say

"precisely, now my father was Jane's younger brother, they were very close." I nod not quite sure where this is going.

"well my grandmother used to tell me these fantastic stories of a boy by the name of Peter Pan and a magical land called Neverland with pirates and mermaids and the indians" he paused for a second "now as a child I thought these nothing more than stories that I wished to be real with all my heart.

As I grew older I began to think that these things were just stories, but I longed for them to be true. My father for most of my childhood wrote this book recalling the adventures he claimed to have. Everyone deemed him a lunatic with a great idea, his book sold marvelously, producing the house you see here. But he was deemed crazy and everyone believed these just stories."

"but that's what they are" I interrupt "just stories"

"wouldn't your mother love for you to think that, you see the original writer of these stories was not of our family but a close family friend, Wendy, John and Michael told him of the great adventure they had with Peter and the Lost boys, his crew so to say, and and he wrote it all down." he looked down at the book in his hand running his fingers across the cover.

"Peter came back years after taking Jane to Neverland, in order to take my father, he stayed there much longer than any girl Peter had ever taken, upon realizing this he came back years later to see my father, only to see he'd decided to grow up too.

You see Peter ran away from home when he was young because he heard his parents speaking of him growing up this frightens him, so he found his way to Neverland and can never grow old. Now in saying that neither does anyone else on the island.

Peter seeing my father grown, upset him but my father loved Peter too much to allow him to feel like that so he gave him me. And that was the start of my adventure."

I can't believe what I am hearing "so you're saying that this is all true and that my mother doesn't want me to know out of fear that I will be taken to a magical land by a child."

He smiles at me "sounds odd I am aware"

"do I even get a choice? Or am I going to just be kidnapped by a child?" I exclaim

"child? No not anymore" he says

"but you said he can't age"

"not while in Neverland, but from his many journeys out here he has aged, when Wendy was a girl he was maybe thirteen, Jane fourteen, my father he was fourteen or fifteen and me around the same if I had to guess I'd say he has visited us once or twice without our knowledge he is probably sixteen or seventeen now"

"so over a course of one hundred years he aged three maybe four years, I'd say that's not bad." I laugh

"you still don't believe me?" he questions

"no, why is it that this just happened to skip my mother?"

"I am not sure maybe Peter was tired of having feelings then getting hurt"

For the next few hours he tells me the stories of Peter Pan and Neverland, giving me the book when he is done.

"I do hope you are not like your mother" he says as I am about to leave.

"what do you mean?"

"she believed with all her heart and waited for Peter until she ran out of hope, he never came, I believe that it broke her heart."

I nod "don't get my hopes up, got it" I walk out of the room hiding the book under my shirt and rushing back to my room.

"what are you hiding?" Tris questions as I close the door clutching my stomach. I pull the book out from under my shirt,

"the family secret" I say smirking.

I tell my sister of all the fantastic adventures and the stories of Peter Pan, Daniel had just told me. When I am done she laughs, "that is what mom is concerned about? That such BS" she laughs harder

I reach in my pocket and pull out the coins. "look at these though, remember the treasure!" I say

"they probably made those to make the family believe" she rolls her eyes "I see why mom didn't what us to know"

"and why is that?" I question placing my hands on my hips

"because you believe!" she laughs again "faith, trust and pixie dust they're just words from stupid stories, they mean nothing"

"whatever, think what you want, I chose to believe" I say sitting down on my bed

"it's pathetic you know" she says from across the room

"what's pathetic?" I question

"your need to be somewhere other than reality, you buy into our cousin, second cousin what ever he is, crazy stories" she scoffs pulling clothes from her closet

I put the book down on the bed beside me "did you ever think that there may be a reason why I don't want to be in reality" I spit

She scowls at me "oh yeah? And what's that?" she smirks

"you!" I say my voice slightly raised, her smirk leaves her face "ever since you were born my life has gone to hell! It has been nothing but a Tris show, the world has to revolve around you! You're nothing but a spoiled brat, I have to be pushed to the side so mom can keep up with your needs. And you know what's worse when dad died, you got even worse even more demanding and needy. We were all hurt Tris all of us, but no I had to stiffen my lip and keep quiet while mom tended to your bratty ass!" I shout

Her eyes begin to fill with tears and I realize what I have just said a single tear rolls down her cheek as mother comes in.

"girls what's going on I can hear your shouting from the other side of the house." she states as Tris rushes by her.

I rush out the door and watch as she runs down the hall "Tris I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I shout after her. But she doesn't stop. "I'm so stupid" I whisper to myself.

"what happened?" questions mother

"nothing we're just fighting" I say

"about what?" she questions again

"things" I respond

She looks at me and gasps "Daniel told you didn't he?" I shake my head "he did! That lying-lying ugh!" she yells clearly avoiding swearing she turns around but looks over her shoulder "stay in your room." she commands before closing the door behind her.


	4. Second Star To The Right

It only took me three hours to read the book Daniel gave me, but I had been in my room for much longer, I avoided dinner as did everyone else getting served in our separate rooms.

I sigh laying on top of the blankets in my bedroom. As Tris comes in she refuses to look at me and walks to the bathroom closing the door. I jump up and rush to the door "Tris?" I knock

I hear the sink "Tris I know you can hear me, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry, you know what I'm like, please forgive me? I love you sooooo much" I say to the door

I heard the sink turn off, and the shower start. "ugh" I flop back down onto my bed.

I wait twenty minutes before the shower is turned off and Tris emerges from the room in nothing but a towel. "I know you and mother were hurt" she says quietly

I sit up "I was seven Kaya, you were ten I don't know I was young and assumed you and mother could handle yourselves I didn't know what to do,I lost my dad and best friend" she said putting on pajamas shorts and a button up shirt.

What she said was true I, Our dad, and her were incredibly close when he died it was like losing a best friend. We weren't and still aren't that close to our mother because she has always worked non stop for as long as I can remember.

"I thought you understood that" she states

"don't you get it I was just as close to him, I loved him too" I cross my legs

"I know" she says walking over to my bed "and I am sorry about that, but I was too young at the time"

She laid down beside me patting the blankets for me to join. We lay shoulder to shoulder her hand in mine. "I'm sorry" I whisper

"me too" she whispers back

"how mad is mother about Daniel telling me?" I question

"pretty mad, the vein in her neck was popping out and everything" she laughs a little

"Daniels in for an earful" I laugh

"I know" she whispers quietly her voice fading and eyes closing.

I get up out of bed and take the blanket off of her bed putting it over top of her. I quietly leave the room, and walk down the hall wondering around trying to find my mother or Daniel.

"Helen she had to know" I hear from one of the living rooms I put my ear up to the door.

"she told her sister, you have filled both their heads with your nonsense!"

"it is not nonsense and you know that"

"do i?" she exclaims "because I waited Daniel, I waited until I was twenty one and nothing happened!"

"I know, I am unsure of why he didn't come for you maybe he has passed on"

"no, he didn't come because he is not real! I will not be having you getting my children's hopes up simply to crush them."

"they are not getting their hopes up, I simply told them the truth is that such a bad thing?"

"we are leaving in the morning" she says quietly

"Helen please" he pleads "despite the ulterior motives I am truly sick"

"with what?" her voice is now slightly raised

"cancer in my blood, it's terminal" he says sadness ridden in his voice

My mother sighed "nevertheless Daniel you lied to me to get us here, we are leaving in the morning"

I can't resist I open the door. "mother no!"

"Kaya how long have you been there?" she questions

"long enough, we can just abandon him" I try

"he is filling your head with stories"

"yeah so what? That's all they are, stories" I reply

"you don't believe me?" Daniel asks

I look down playing with the bottom of my shirt "no why would I, they're just silly stories faith, trust, pixie dust just stupid words." I say quietly

"oh thank god" my mother embraces me "I am so lucky to have strong children" she scowls at Daniel "but I stand by my word we will leave as soon as we can, Daniel we will stay for three more days okay?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the room long window of the living room crash down the glass shattering everywhere. Ropes fell down and people climbed down on them I looked at the top of the window, what looks like the bottom of a ship is peeking down past the ceiling.

"HOOK!" Daniel shouts

"Run Kaya!" my mother yells at me pushing me out of the room and closing the door as the men, pirates enter the room through the window.

"get her!" I hear a man yell

I run down the hall turning the corner so hard that I fall down onto my side but my legs keep moving and I get up quickly, and keep running. I run into the bedroom and close the door behind me. "what's going on?" Tris asks

"no time for questions get in the closet and stay there be quiet" I say quickly

"but-" she starts as I shove her into the closet

"no shut up" I tell her

I look around the room seeing it there is anything I can defend myself with, above the bookshelf is a sword.

"fencing lessons don't fail me now" I say under my breath I fall to my stomach and shimmy under the bed as the door creaks open and three men walk in.

"did you see her come in here?" questions one I peer out from under the bed one has gray hair and an eye patch, his teeth decaying.

"yes, they have to be in here somewhere" says another much younger than the other two his eyes a piercing green and his hair much shorter than the others.

"come out girly we don't want to hurt you" say the third his hair is graying and his teeth in an even worse state than the oldest. I can smell them from under the bed.

The oldest one steps near the bed "come here little pretty" I cover my mouth as his feet reach just slightly under the bed.

"frizz check the closet!" the eldest says to the younger boy he nods, _no no no no stay hidden Tris please_ I think.

He opens the closet, Tris screams. "found her!" he shouts grabbing her by the arm she struggles hitting the boy "let me go!" she yells

"we're under strict orders" he smirks

"let her go!" I say loud putting on the toughest voice I can as I shimmy back out from under the bed.

"there's two of them!" exclaims the oldest one "seize her!" he yells pointing to me

I bring the sword out from behind my back "stay away" I say my voice a little shaky.

"oh look little girl's got a sword, now we must back off!" the older men laugh while the youngest looks uneasy.

The middle aged man pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him swinging it towards me I block it, stumbling back a little. Then I swing towards him missing by a long shot, "you're going to have to do better than that!" he shouts swinging towards me I try to dodge it but he cuts my arm.

I scream in pain, but swing the sword with one arm this time he needs to block it. He swings his sword and a small battle is under way, swinging at each other and blocking the sharp swords from hitting us.

"enough!" Cries the eldest we both stop and look at him he is now holding onto my sister, sword at her throat "our instructions are for one, it would not be much of a loss if I cut her throat now" he laughs

I drop my sword "no Kaya!" Tris shouts

"shut her up" says the eldest throwing my sister to 'frizz' he takes a cloth and ties her mouth. As the middle aged man grabs me. he ties my mouth, and grabs me lifting me over his shoulder i struggles as best I can but he is much stronger than I am.

We are taken back to the living room, Daniel and my mother are bound with cloth "Kaya, Tris!" she shouts I look at her and Daniel in desperation.

A man in a red jacket with long curly black hair and a captains hat approaches me and my sister. He touches my sisters face "there's two of them" I struggle and scream at him his head whips around to look at me.

"I see you've raised a fighter Daniel" the Captain says

"they are not my children, let them go!" he shouts

"then who's children are they?" he questions

"mine!" my mother shouts

He turns to look at her "I don't suppose we've met" he says holding out a hook for a hand "captain James Hook at your service" he retracts his hook realizing my mother is bound

_Idiot_ I think

"let my children go!" she yells at him

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I need them in order to capture a certain friend of Daniels" he smirks

"Hook you've been trying for a hundred years aren't you growing tired of this endless game?" Daniel questions him obviously buying time

The youngest of the pirates tied me and my sister up.

"it is not a game! He has something that belongs to me!" Hook yells

"doesn't he always" Daniel sighs

"enough of this!" Hook yells "lower the boat!"

The boat lowers so that it is level with the window, "bring the girls on board leave the adults they are useless to me"

"no!" my mother screams loud as they pick me and my sister up throwing us aboard. I struggle but it is to no prevail as I hit the wood of the deck.

"hoist anchor!" Hook yells as he jumps aboard. The crew members start spinning a giant wheel and the anchor begins to rise and the boat lifts off flying through the air.

Second star to the right straight on 'till morning.


	5. Disappointments

The wood of the deck is harsh against my bare arms, I look over at my sister her eyes are wet and puffy. I can't do anything about it i am supposed to be the older sibling, the one to take care of her, but I don't know how to do that.

I look at the sky as a the roaring of the wind picks up and we get faster and faster. The stars begin to blur and speed by. My sister is crying harder now, as we break through the sky at lighting speed. I close my eyes letting the sound engulf my senses.

Silence.

I open my eyes looking around, the sky is crystal blue with white fluffy clouds. "I've got a surprise for you Peter Pan" I hear Hook mumble under his breath

"captain captain!" I short man with a large bells runs up to Hook

"what is it Smee?" questions Hook rolling his eyes

"Pan! he's been waiting!" Smee points to the clouds, a boy who looks like the doll from the chest sits perched on one of the clouds looking down on the arriving ship.

"land the ship!" Hook commands

I feel the ship sway, then land in water with a splash. Two pirates walk over to my sister and I, each grabbing us by the arms and lifting us up to our feet. They drag us beside Hook, "I have a trade for you boy!" Hook yells as Peter floats down from the cloud.

"oh yeah? And what's that?" Peter asks

Hook steps to the side revealing us, Peters facial expression changes from amusement to confusion and concern.

"you see I retrieved your friend Daniels children from land" Hook smirks gesturing to us. I struggle attempting to break free of the pirates grip but it's no use.

"Let them go!" Peter yells pulling out his dagger

"ah ah" Hook shakes his finger at Peter "I said trade"

"what do you want?" Peter questions dagger still at the ready

"the locket of course!" Hook demands

"I told you I don't have it!" Peter yells

"let's see if that is still your answer" Hook smiles walking over to me lifting my chin with his hook.

"my my she is a pretty one" he says slyly "would be a pity if she died" my eyes widen and I whip my head away from his hook.

"let them go Hook, I told you I don't have your locket"

Hook simply smiles at this and places his hook on my throat, digging it in. I squirm but it is no use, just as he is about to run the hook along my neck Peter flies over. He picks me up and cuts the cloth holding my hands.

I immediately begin to unwrap my legs and mouth as Peter and Hook battle, the sound of clashing metal constant. The pirates egg Hook on, but stand off to the side.

I rush over to Tris while everyone is distracted and untie her. "am I dreaming?" she questions

"no" I say quickly "are you hurt?" I question she shakes her head and looks at my arm the blood is dry but the wound open and exposed.

"I'm fine" I reassure her, we stand up and look at Hook and Peter still fighting. Peter dodges a swing from Hooks sword and flies above jabbing the dagger towards Hooks torso but he misses.

"they're escaping!" yells the youngest pirate pointing to us. He runs over to Tris grabbing her by the arms and holding them behind her.

"let her go!" I yell trying to pry his arms off of her but someone grabs my arm. I use the other one to reach in and grab the sword on 'frizz's' belt pulling it out and lashing at the pirate.

I hit his leg and he falls to the ground, I pull the sword out of his leg and look around me, pirates surround me. I look up Peter floats above me "we have to go" he states reaching under my arms and pulling me up.

"no!" I yell "what about my sister!" I try to squirm from his grips but he is too strong his hands remain firm.

He flies to the island, soaring over water falls and forests. The sight is breath taking, but I can not allow myself to take it in, my sister is still in danger.

He flies near a giant tree, slowly getting closer to the ground before setting my down gently. "what about my sister?" I question angrily as he floats down now on the ground himself.

He doesn't answer my question, simply gestures me to follow him. He pulls a dangling vine from the tree and part of the bark lifts up revealing another passage. He jumps back up and floats through, I follow slowly.

The walls are dirt with roots jumping out of them, I graze my hand along the walls as we go through the passage. I look down the passage and just in front of Peter is see a light, we descend three stairs to a big room with one large bed and a small dinning table as well as many hammocks hanging from the ceiling.

Peter floats over and sits on the bed. I stand in the middle of the room arms folded "what about my sister?" I question again

"she'll be fine" he states cooly

"so you're not going to do anything?"

"not at the moment" he says lying back

"some great hero you are" I mumble

"hey!" he shouts "I saved you!"

"and left my sister" I counter

"well I am hungry, I am sure you are, the boys should be back within the hour with the meal" he puts his hand behind his head relaxing.

"are you seriously just going to sit there while my sister could be dying?" I question in shock after all the marvelous stories of Peter Pan and his brilliant adventures where he saves the day this was a shock and disappointment.

"you're sister is fine" he says again

"how can you be sure?"

"Hook wants the locket, she is his only bargain he isn't going to get rid of that" he smirks clearly happy with his answer

"well why not give him the locket back? Instead of playing this ridiculous game!" I can feel my anger rising as he continues to relax not even seeing the point in trying.

"because like I said I don't have it" he looks over at me

"well then who the hell does?" I ask

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" he smiles at me gesturing for me to sit down "just after supper."


End file.
